1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for storing images and, in particular, to a system for storing images generated by a separations previewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separations previewers scan four separations which will be used for printing an image and store the video information provided by the scanning in a memory. The video information from the four separations is then combined and displayed for previewing. Therefore, separations previewers have been provided with a single memory for storing the video information resulting from the scanned separations. After previewing, the information in memory is replaced by video information from the next set of separations being scanned. Frequently, it is desireable to save the scanned image for comparison or reference purposes. The invention relates to an image storage system for use with a separations previewer for storing the video images.